The invention relates to a method as claimed in the preamble of claim 1. Pertinent art that combines both speaker-dependent and speaker-independent recognition facilities in a single system has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,095. Here, speaker-independent recognition is used for terms and phrases that are considered common to many speakers such as various commands for effecting dialling and various other functions. Generally, the functions use the network, but need not be restricted to the network itself. Furthermore, speaker-dependent recognition is used to recognize private terms such as personal names and the like. Generally, speaker-independent recognition must access a larger template base to recognize a particular term, but even then is often less successful. Speaker-dependent recognition generally has fewer failures, so it would be preferable to be able to resort to speaker-dependent recognition in most cases. However, fur using speaker-dependent recognition, the system must identify the actual speaker. Further, user persons experience the training of the system as a tedious task.
In consequence, amongst other things it is an object of the present invention to allow the system to gradually and reversibly improve to speaker-dependent recognition if feasible. Now therefore, according to one of its aspects the invention is characterized according to the characterizing part of claim 1.
The invention also relates to a device arranged for executing the method according to the invention. Further advantageous aspects of the invention are recited in dependent claims.